Un Extraño Amor que Transciende Fronteras
by Yasi Carstairs
Summary: HIATUS Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban...
1. Prologo

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Prologo**_

_Edward Anthony Masen, un joven de 16 años (a punto de cumplir 17) retraido, rebelde, original y simplemente perfecto. Su cabello cobrizo completamente despeinado y rebelde junto con sus ojos esmeralda penetrantes formaban parte de su atractivo cuerpo, ademas de su atrayente personalidad._

_Isabella Marie Swan, una joven de 16 años, tímida, inteligente y muy perspicaz. Tiene una forma reservada de actuar, especialmente con los chicos. Su fisico, segun ella no es su mejor atributo, sin embargo, su cabello marrón rojizo y sus grandes ojos chocolate son encantadores, al igual que su manera de ser._

_Hacia 1917, durante una extraña coincidencia, sus destinos deciden juntarlos. Una fiesta, dos familas, una extraña coincidencia, un sentimiento nuevo... Un extraño amor que trascendera fronteras, problemas, y dificultades... Un amor verdadero..._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: **__Esta es mi primera historia larga dentro de Fanfic, ya tengo un One/Shot, pero no tiene reviews.. :( Espero que esta tenga mejor aceptacion... Se me ocurrio juntar a Bella y a Edward antes de que el fuera un vampiro... Vi algunas historias similares pero como la mia tiene argumentos diferentes decidi mostrarselas... Espero les guste... Mañana si puedo actualizo._


	2. Extraña fiesta, extraña coincidencia

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Capítulo I: Una extraña fiesta, una extraña coincidencia.**_

_Elizabeth Masen se encontraba resoplando mientras esperaba que su hijo decidiera dejar la tonteria de encerrarse en su cuarto como protesta hacia la decisión de su madre de asistir a la fiesta de la familia de comerciantes más prestigiosos de todo Chicago, los Newton._

_**- Edward! Será mejor que abras la puerta ahora mismo! - **__ordenó Elizabeth desde el pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, incluida la de Edward._

_**- Para qué? - **__contestó Edward desde adentro sin perder la paciencia._

_**- Cómo que "para qué"? Debemos ir a la fiesta de los Newton! - **__replicó Elizabeth perdiendo los estribos._

_**- No pienso ir a esa tonta fiesta - **__respondió el muchacho._

_**- Uuuuuuuuyyyy! Edward! - **__llamó Elizabeth a su marido._

_**- Edward - **__el Sr Masen llamó suavemente a su hijo __**- deja este ataque de rebeldía y vístete para ir a la fiesta.**_

_**- Papá, yo no pienso ir a esa ridícula puesta en escena en casa del tonto de Mike Newton - **__replicó Edward desde su habitación._

_**- EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN! Será mejor que abras esta puerta antes de que cuente diez o si no... - **__Elizabeth ni siquiera completó la amenaza __**- 1...2...3... - **__nada pasaba __**- 4...5...6... - **__nada, Elizabeth empezó a perder la paciencia __**- 7...8...9... - **__y un Edward completamente vestido de gala apareció en la puerta, su característico cabello broncíneo completamente despeinado __**- Awwww! que lindo te ves, hijo! - **__Edward rodó los ojos __**- pero te hubieras peinado un poquito.**_

_**- Mamá!! Lo intenté pero no sirvió... de todas maneras, para que voy a arreglarme tanto?**_

_**- Primero, para que esté presentable, cariño -**__ el muchacho grunó por lo bajo __**- y segundo, porque tengo un presentimiento...**_

_-__** Ay no! La última vez que tuviste un presentimiento sobre mí, terminé en un acto de tap. No confió en sus presentimientos, Sra Masen - **__comentó sarcásticamente Edward._

_**- No seas insolente! Además, tengo un buen presentimiento, pero no sé qué es... - **__comentó pensativa_

_**- Bueno, vamos a la fiesta antes de que este muchacho se arrepienta y salga corriendo - **__apremió el Sr Masen y Edward, con un último suspiro de resignación entró en el vehículo._

_*******************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_En la casa Swan, Reneé estaba finalizando con los detalles del vestido de la "pequeña" Isabella. Charlie, el flamante jefe militar del pueblo, fue asignado a una misión de resguardar el campamento militar de los soldados estadounidenses en la frontera franco-alemana durante la guerra que se desarrollaba en esa área. El ama de llaves de la casa, la Sra McDonald se encargaba de ayudar a Isabella a vestirse mientras ella refunfuñaba con mala cara..._

_**- Srta Isabella, por que tiene esa cara? - **__preguntó la Sra McDonald en cuanto ajustaba la cinta de su cabello._

_**- Es que... no comprendo por qué tengo que ir a todas estas tontas fiestas, me aburren! - **__explicó Isabella._

_**- Pero Srta, su madre quiere que la acompañe a esta fiesta - **__comentó la Sra._

_**- Y que voy a hacer yo en una fiesta como esa? y vestida así? este vestido y estos zapatos son unas armas asesinas! - **__inquirió sarcásticamente Isabella mientras miraba el elaborado vestido azul._

_**- Deje de quejarse niña... - **__regañó la Sra Mc Donald antes de salir al vestíbulo para llamar a su madre_

_**- Oh por Dios! Isabella, te ves preciosa! - **__dijo Reneé a voz de grito_

_**- Si claro... ya vámonos antes de que me arrepienta o me mate bajando las escaleras... - **__ comentó Isabella poniendo los ojos en blanco._

_**- No seas así, hija... Ya verás que todo saldrá genial. - **__dijo Reneé y ambas se dirigieron a la fiesta._

_********************************************************************************************************************************************************************_

_La casa de los Newton estaba repleta de personas que celebraban al aniversario de bodas de los Sres Newton. Elizabeth y Edward Masen se mezclaron fácilmente entre la gente mientras que su hijo (que secretamente había escondido unas hojas de papel y unas plumas) se escabullía hacía detrás de una cortina a escribir. Nadie lo notaría. Llamaron a la puerta e inmediatamente hicieron acto de presencia la Sra Reneé Swan y su hija Isabella._

_**- Isabella! Reneé! Que bueno verlas! - **__saludó enérgicamente la Sra Newton. Isabella solo murmuró un tímido "hola"_

_**- Laurie! Joseph! Felicidades y gracias por invitarnos! - **__devolvió el saludo Reneé mientras Isabella intentaba escabullirse entre los invitados._

_Por encima de la gente se escuchó un grito de "Isabella" proveniente de una voz masculina. "Que no sea quien pienso, que no sea quien pienso" repetía una y otra vez Isabella en su mente. La tomaron del brazo y cuando se giró era Mike Newton, el único hijo del matrimonio Newton. Mike estaba enamorado perdídamente de Isabella y por eso ella huía cada vez que lo veía. Esta no era la excepción. Sin embargo, parece que esa noche la suerte no la acompañaba..._

_**- Isabella! Hola! Que bueno que viniste! - **__comentó con alegría Mike._

_**- Ehm... si... hola - **__contestó entre dientes Isabella._

_­__**- Me concederás una pieza, no? - **__preguntó Mike ilusionado._

_­__**- No creo que eso sea muy buena idea - **__masculló Isabella_

_**- Oh vamos! - **__se escuchó a lo lejos como lo llamaban __**­­- me tengo que ir, pero no te irás sin bailar conmigo - **__y dicho esto, se marchó a grandes zancadas. Momento que aprovechó Isabella para escapar hacia detrás de una cortina, pero cuando traspasó éstas, escuchó como la llamaban, se giró hacia las cortinas, deseando que, cualquiera que la llamara, no la hubiera visto. Caminando hacia atrás, chocó con "algo"?_

_**- Ups! - **__ fue lo único que atinó a decir antes de notar que no había tropezado con algo sino con alguien __**- Lo siento - **__dijo al chico._

_**- No hay problema! No hay pena sin sangre - **__y dicho esto sonrió. Pero no cualquier sonrisa. Era una sonrisa única, de lado, con una conbinación de ternura y picardía que impactaba. El chico, sin decir nada más, giró su mirada hacía unas hojas, que parecían partituras de piano sin mostrarse con la educación habitual de la época __**- Escondiéndose? - **__preguntó él aún con la mirada en el papel._

_**- Si... eso creo... - **__contestó Isabella, pero luego se preguntó por qué le respondía algo a ese extraño __**- pero usted me ganó, no? - **__ inquirió ella enarcando una ceja._

_**- En realidad no me escondo, solo no estoy familiarizado con este tipo de ambiente... - **__contestó él escribiendo en las hojas_

_**- Ah... será mejor que me vaya, no quieron molestarlo -**__ dijo Isabella_

_**- No tiene porque... - **__contestó el chico, levantando la mirada. Isabella pudo apreciar los profundos y hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda del chico, que, en conjunto con su cabello cobrizo despeinado, le daban un aspecto irresistible. El chico la miró y luego bufó por lo bajo __**- Que educación la mía! No me he presentado, lo siento Srta, me llamo Edward Masen - **__saludó él con una leve inclinación de cabeza._

_**- Yo soy... - **__comenzó ella pero él no la dejo terminar_

_**- Usted es la hija del jefe militar Charlie Swan, no? - **__preguntó el con una muestra de cortesía mezclada en su voz de terciopelo._

_**- Como... como lo sabe? - **__inquirió ella entre sorprendida y aterrada y pudo escuchar por primera vez su melodiosa risa._

_**- Mi padre es Edward Masen. Uno de los abogados y fiscales más conocidos del estado - **__concluyó él con una mezcla de diversión y entendimiento en su voz._

_**- Ah... entiendo - **__ masculló ella y el volvió a reir._

_**- Tranquila, Srta Isabella... yo no muerdo - **__comentó Edward con voz divertida y ella resistió el impulso de sacarle la lengua como niña de 5 años. Mejor tenía que aclararle una cosa._

_**- No me llame Isabella, Sr Masen. Y tampoco me trate de usted. Mejor llámeme Bella - **__pidió ella y él sonrió con malicia._

_**- Como puedo yo tratarla de tu y por un apodo cuando usted sigue diciendome "Sr Masen"? Ademas, el Sr Masen es mi padre, yo solo soy Edward, de acuerdo... Bella? - **__preguntó él con voz divertida mientras que ella sonreía involuntariamente al escucharlo llamarla "Bella"_

_**- Por supuesto, Edward - **__contestó ella y él sonrió. Sería difícil acostumbrarse a llamar a un chico por su nombre pero si él lo hizo, ella también lo haría._

_**- Y dime Bella... por que te escondes de Mike Newton? Cuando él nos ha dejado claro a casi todos los chicos de la fiesta que usted está perdidamente enamorada de él - **__comentó él con curiosidad pero volviendo la mirada a las hojas que tenía en frente. Al ver que ella no contestaba se giró a mirarla y vió como la cara de Bella iba cambiando de un sutil color piel pálido a un brillante rojo escarlata. Allí se dió cuenta que todo lo que había dicho Mike antes de la llegada de ella era una mentira enorme __**- Cálmate Bella! ya veo que es mentira... - **__concluyó._

_**- Por supuesto que es mentira!! Que se cree ese tarado de Newton? - **__preguntó Bella con la voz saturada de histeria._

_**- Definitivamente se creyó algo que no es... - **__exclamó él levantándose de su asiento_

_**- Te vas? - **__ inquirió ella. No sabía porque se sentía tan bien al lado de ese completo extraño pero no quería que se fuera._

_**- Si... era mejor que me vaya antes de que mi madre mande a buscarme al cuerpo de policia completo - **__dijo él rodando los ojos. Ella rió y él paso por su lado __**- Ah, por cierto... yo siendo tu no me escondería por mucho tiempo - **__comentó él viéndola fijamente._

_**- Ehm.. y eso por qué? - **__ cuestionó Bella._

_**- Porque dejaría a los invitados sin la oportunidad de admirar lo hermosa que estás esta noche con ese vestido azul - **__le dijo y ella se sonrojó __**- un placer conocerte Bella - **__y dicho esto, abandonó el lugar._

_Ella permaneció de pie allí durante un rato. Sin saber porqué ese chico la había maravillado con unas cuantas palabras y unos cuantos gestos. Sin siquiera proponerselo, fue caminando hacia atrás hasta que se tropezó con la silla y profirió un "Ay!" lo suficientemente alto para que la escucharan._

_**- Isabella? Oh! Allí estas! - **__la cara de Mike Newton apareció entre las cortinas __**- te he estado buscando toda la noche...**_

_Ella se levantó y salió sin mostrar interés, Mike Newton la siguió y la tomó del brazo en medio de la pista de baile._

_**- Me debes un baile y esta es la última pieza - **__dijo Mike y Bella palideció_

_**- Este... yooooo... - **__masculló Bella pero no había forma de salvarse._

_**- En realidad, la Srta Swan ya me había prometido esta última pieza - **__comentó una voz aterciopelada que hizo que Bella sonriera._

_**- Masen - **__comentó a modo de saludo (con algo de insolencia) Mike_

_**- Newton - **__devolvió el saludo Edward del mismo modo __**- Srta Swan, está lista para nuestro baile? - **__Bella solo asintió y Mike se retiró furioso del sitio. Una vez que Mike se había esfumado, susurró al oído de Edward._

_**- Gracias por salvarme de Mike pero no se bailar - **__susurró al oído de él que sonrió._

_**- Tranquila, yo te guío Ok? - **__inquirió y ella asintió tímidamente mientras la canción comenzaba_

_**I was a quick wet boy, diving too deep for coins**_

_**All of your street light eyes wide on my plastic toys**_

_**Then when the cops closed the fair, I cut my long baby hair**_

_**Stole me a dog-eared map and called for you everywhere**_

_Bella de verdad se sentia protegida con ese chico... Era la primera vez que alguien la hacia sentir asi, sin contar a su padre... Una sensacion increible pero imposible a la vez._

_**Have I found you**_

_**Flightless bird, jealous, weeping or lost you, american mouth**_

_**Big pill looming**_

_Edward nunca había sentido la necesidad de proteger tanto a una persona como ahora le sucedía con Bella. Sus ojos chocolate y sus mejillas sonrosadas eran tan adorables que no podía dejar de pensar en eso mientras sonreía tontamente._

_**Now I'm a fat house cat**_

_**Nursing my sore blunt tongue**_

_**Watching the warm poison rats curl through the wide fence cracks**_

_**Pissing on magazine photos**_

_**Those fishing lures thrown in the cold**_

_**And clean blood of Christ mountain stream**_

_Ambos danzaron al ritmo de la musica desconectados del mundo en general, por eso no notaron que algunas personas los miraban fijamente._

_**Have I found you**_

_**Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding or lost you, american mouth**_

_**Big pill stuck going down**_

_Cuando acabo la canción, Edward propinó un beso a su mano y ella sonrió. Enseguida a sus lados llegaron sus respectivas madres que, susurrando, expusieron a ambos que debian irse porque la fiesta habia finalizado. Con una última mirada, Edward y Bella se despidieron hasta un "quien sabe cuando"_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**N/A: Hello!!! que tal les parecio? Sorry por no montar antes... es que este cap se me hizo eterno mientras lo escribía en mi cuaderno particular de historias... Espero tener reviews con este... Gracias Eneida por comentar en el prologo... espero les guste en serio... Bye...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	3. Un quien sabe cuando bastante cercano

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con la cancion Love Story de Taylor Swift. Si pueden colocarla durante el cap entenderan lo que digo._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Capítulo II: Un "quien sabe cuando" bastante cercano.**_

_Elizabeth Masen iba callada en el asiento delantero del auto mientras miraba a su hijo a través del espejo retrovisor._

_**- Me vas a contar? - **__inquirió Elizabeth traspasando con la mirada a su hijo_

_**- De qué hablas, mamá? - **__preguntó Edward dando una sonrisa inocente_

_**- No me sonrías así... Además, ese truco lo aprendiste de mi - **__replicó Elizabeth_

_**- Bien... qué quieres que te cuente? - **__masculló resignado el chico desde el asiento trasero, a lo que su madre sonrió._

_**- Quien era la chica por la que discutiste con Mike Newton en medio de la pista y con la que bailaste la ultima pieza? - **__cuestionó Elizabeth a su hijo, quien trataba de buscar alguna mentira que su mamá creyera, pero ésta hizo que se arrepintiera enviándole una mirada de "no te atrevas a mentirme Edward Anthony Masen", suspiró resignado._

_**- Su nombre es Isabella Swan - **__contestó el muchacho y Elizabeth se giró a ver a su marido, dejando claro que no le alcanzaba con la explicación super resumida aportada por su hijo. Su esposo se encogió en el asiento del conductor._

_**- Es la hija de Charlie Swan, un militar de alto rango que fue asignado al territorio franco alemán y de Reneé Dwyer, antes maestra, ahora ama de casa - **__contestó el Sr. Masen como si se encontrara en un juicio donde el juez era su propia mujer._

_**- Hum... Isabella Swan... es una chica de buena familia... y muy linda - **__pronunció Elizabeth y su hijo suspiró profundamente, por lo que se ganó otra profunda mirada de su madre __**- Te gusta? - **__ cuestionó la mujer_

_**- De que hablas, mamá? Apenas la conocí hoy! -**__ dijo Edward sonrojado_

_**- Ya conocías a su familia por tu padre, cariño - **__presionó Elizabeth_

_**- Pero a ella no! - **__respondió disgustado el muchacho_

_**- Viste? mi presentimiento fue bueno esta vez - **__dijo Elizabeth emocionada y su hijo bufó __**- Ah! tengo un montón de ideas en mi cabeza para ti y esa chica -**__ continuo ella pero fue interrumpida por su hijo_

_**- Wow! Alto, Sra Masen!! Como que planes para ella y para mi? Estás muy loca, mamá... Entre ella y yo no hay ni habrá nada -**__ dijo Edward exasperado_

_**- No digas nunca, cariño. No sabes lo que te depara el futuro - **__dijo Elizabeth y su hijo decidió ignorarla. En cambio se concentró en la música que salía de algun lado, no sabía si del radio o de la calle pero era una canción preciosa por lo que se enfocó en ella_

_**We were both young when I first saw you**_

_**I close my eyes and the flashback starts**_

_**I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air**_

_**See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns**_

_**See you make your way through the crowd**_

_**And say hello, little did I know…**_

_**That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles**_

_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"**_

_**And I was cryin' on the staircase**_

_**Beggin' you please don't go**_

_**And I said…**_

_**"Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"**_

_Y pensar que horas antes de esa fiesta estaba convencido de no asistir. ¿Quien demonios era Isabella Swan para hacerlo cambiar de parecer? Sin embargo, su mente y su corazón le decían que ella se convertiría en alguien importante. Y en especial, se ganaría la confianza de Isabella aunque fuera lo ultimo que hiciera. Mientras estaba inmiscuido en sus pensamientos decidió que haría lo que fuera por volver a verla lo mas pronto posible_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Reneé Swan se despidió de la familia Newton y se marchó junto con Isabella a su casa, ella no iba muy concentrada en lo que decía su madre mientras pensaba en aquel chico de mirada cautivante. No escuchaba nada de lo que su madre decía hasta que alcanzó a oir las frases de su madre "chico guapo" y "cabellos cobrizos"._

_**- De que estas hablando, mamá? -**__ inquirió Isabella con curiosidad._

_**- No me escuchabas? - **__cuestionó Reneé divertida __**- donde tienes la cabeza, querida? o mejor dicho, en quien?**_

_**- Pffffff, en nada solo no te presté atencion - **__dijo Isabella sonrojada_

_**- Vamos hija. A mi no me mientes... si no tenias la cabeza en nadie, como es que volviste a prestar atencion cuando dije "chico guapo de cabellos cobrizos"? -**__ cuestionó Reneé con una sonrisa._

_**- Eso no es cierto! - **__rebatió Isabella pero sabiendo que ya habia perdido la discusion._

_**- Quien era el chico? - **__siguió Reneé con el interrogatorio_

_**- No lo se... solo se que se llama Edward Masen... - **__contestó Isabella sin esperarse la reaccion de su madre._

_**- Por todos los cielos!!! Edward Masen?! -**__ preguntó a voz de grito Reneé. Isabella asintió __**- El hijo de Edward y Elizabeth Masen?! - **__volvió a preguntar_

_**- Supongo... No le pregunté su arbol genealogico, madre - **__dijo Isabella encogiendose de hombros_

_**- Que bien... Edward Masen. De una buena familia - **__reflexiono Reneé en voz alta __**- Y es tan cabelleroso... y ni hablar de lo apuesto que es...**_

_**- Ni lo menciones - **__masculló Isabella, dándole la razón a su madre. Reneé rió._

_**- Bueno, y cuando vuelves a verlo? - **__inquirió Reneé_

_**- No creo que vuleva a verlo - **__contestó Isabella tristemente_

_**- Oh! Ok... ya llegamos a casa, quieres cenar? -**__ trató de animarla Reneé_

_**- No, mamá. Estoy cansada. Mejor me voy a dormir. Hablamos mañana. - **__dijo Isabella_

_**- Te llevas el radio asi te distraes? -**__ dijo Reneé dándole el aparato. Isabella no dijo nada mas y subió a su cuarto, encendió el radio y seleccionó una estación al azar donde ya había empezado una linda canción sobre el amor_

_**So I sneak out to the garden to see you**_

_**We keep quiet, 'cause we're dead if they knew**_

_**So close your eyes**_

_**Let's leave this town for a little while,**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter,**_

_**And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"**_

_**But you were everything to me**_

_**I was beggin' you, please don't go…**_

_**And I said**_

_**"Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone**_

_**I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run**_

_**You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'**_

_**Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel**_

_**This love is difficult, but it's real**_

_**Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess**_

_**It's a love story, baby, just say 'yes'"**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**I got tired of waiting**_

_**Wondering if you were ever coming around**_

_**My faith in you was fading**_

_**When I met you in the outskirts of town**_

_**And I said**_

_Mientras la música sonaba e inundaba su mente y su sentidos, cerró los ojos recordando cada minuto de esa interesante velada que al principio pensó evadir y al final dió gracias a Dios que no lo hizo porque le dio la oportunidad de conocer a Edward Masen, quien se habia colado en cada uno de sus poros con una simple mirada y una linda sonrisa. Pero ella estaba clara, era muy dificil volver a encontrarse con el en la gran ciudad de Chicago. Ahora bien, por que rayos estaba ilusionada con volver a ver a ese chico de ojos esmeralda? Mientras pensaba en una respuesta coherente y con la musica de fondo, se rindió a los brazos de Morfeo._

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_El día comenzó normal, como cualquier otro día en la ciudad de Chicago. Isabella despertó sobresaltada cuando su criada, la Sra McDonald entró a su cuarto llamándola y con un vestido en sus manos._

_**- Que pasa? que hora es? - **__Cuestionó Isabella frotandose los ojos_

_**- Son las 10:30. Pero su madre acaba de informarme que tienen un almuerzo muy importante hoy y tienen que ir. Asi que tengo que ayudarla a arreglarse - **__contestó apurada la Sra McDonald_

_**- No le comentó con quién? -**__ preguntó Isabella_

_**- En realidad, no, Señorita... lo siento - **__contestó la Sra._

_Isabella suspiró resignada y dejó que su criada la alistara. Antes de que el reloj marcara las 11 de la mañana, Reneé Swan y su hija Isabella partieron hacia la casa donde se llevaría a cabo el almuerzo. Cuando llegaron las recibió una linda pareja muy amable. Pero Isabella se desconectó del mundo cuando escuchó una melodía relajante salir desde la casa. Un chico tocaba un hermoso piano de cola en el centro de la sala..._

_**"Romeo save me, I've been feeling so alone**_

_**I keep waiting for you but you never come**_

_**Is this in my head, I don't know what to think"**_

_**He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring**_

_**and said**_

_**"Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone**_

_**I love you, and that's all I really know**_

_**I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress**_

_**It's a love story, baby just say 'yes'"**_

_**Oh, oh**_

_**Oh, oh, oh**_

_**'Cause we were both young when I first saw you **_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**N/A: Bueno, aqui el segundo cap de la historia... espero sea de su agrado... aunque no tuve muchos reviews en el primer cap, quise dejarles la continuacion... Gracias a harryyhermione16 y a mi geme Dany (abriste una cuenta para mortificarme la paciencia no? bueno, este cap va especialmente para ti) espero reviews... y coments, sugerencias y otros son aceptados... Me voy... Besos...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	4. Especial encuentro, especial melodia

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con varias canciones, Clair de Lune de Debussy, y Stray Dog de Rob Pattinson... si pueden colocarlas seria genial... ;)_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 3: Especial encuentro, especial melodia**_

_Los tímidos rayos del sol iluminaron el cuarto de Edward a primera hora de la mañana. Gruñó enfadado. Él estaba seguro de haber cerrado las cortinas __**(N/A: La tela que se coloca en las ventanas, asi las llaman en mi pais =P) **__la noche anterior. Trató de escuchar más profundamente y escuchó como movían las cosas de su clóset. Volvió a gruñir pero abrió los ojos para encontrarse con su madre._

_**- Mamá! Qué demonios haces en mi cuarto a las 6 de la mañana y revisando mis cosas?!? - **__dijo Edward alterado_

_**- Hoy tendremos un almuerzo muy importante y tienes que estar presentable - **__contestó la mujer con naturalidad_

_**- Y por eso me despiertas a las 6 de la mañana?! - **__cuestionó exasperado_

_**- Ehm... si -**__ masculló Elizabeth revolviendo la ropa __**(N/A: Cuantas veces nos ha pasado lo mismo?? A mi, un monton =P)**_

_Él gruñó y se cubrió con las sábanas hasta la cabeza. Su madre lo sacudió y trató de quitarle las sábanas a su hijo. Le costó un poco pero al final lo consiguió, por lo menos de la cara, él la miró fijamente._

_**- Te interesa salir de la cama ahora mismo -**__ recomendó su madre_

_**- Dame una buena razón para tener que hacer eso -**__ masculló Edward_

_**- No te lo puedo explicar bien todavia, pero confía en mi -**__ contesto la mujer_

_Edward buscó algún rastro de truco en la mirada esmeralda de su madre, pero no consiguió ninguno. Por lo que, con un suspiro largo, se levantó dispuesto a bañarse enseguida. Echó un vistazo a su madre que tenía una amplia sonrisa. Sin decir nada se dirigió al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, escuchó cuando su madre decía._

_**- Por cierto, quiero que toques el piano esta tarde -**__ dijo Elizabeth y salió de la habitación antes de que su hijo pudiera efectuar réplica._

_Él decidió no gastar mas tiempo en discutir con su madre porque sabía que igual terminaria haciendo lo que ella decidiera. Así que cerró la puerta del baño y se introdujo en el agua caliente para relajarse antes de enfrentarse a la locura que tenía preparado su madre para el almuerzo. Despues de unos 15 minutos se preparó con la ropa que había preparado su madre y bajó a la sala donde se encontraba el enorme piano de cola que sus padres le habían regalado cuando decidió tomar clases de piano, más o menos cuando tenía unos 7 años. Ese piano era uno de sus objetos mas preciados. Y sus padres habían ordenado que ninguno tocara el instrumento sin órdenes de Edward. Vió a su madre en la puerta de la cocina y le sonrió cariñosamente. Se dirigió al piano y apenas se sentó, tocaron la puerta. El muchacho se sorprendió de que sus propios padres salieran a atender la puerta, cuando siempre lo hacían los del personal de servicio. Asi qeu supuso que habían llegado los "famosos" invitados pero como no sabía aún en que parte encajaba el allí, decidió comenzar a tocar. Comenzó con una canción que formaba parte de la lista de sus favoritos __**(N/A: Clair De Lune de Debussy =P)**__. Sintió pasos detrás de él pero decidió no girarse sino dejarse llevar por la música que fluia en sus dedos. Pero sin ninguna intención, sus pensamientos lo llevaron hacia la fiesta del tonto de Mike Newton y como habló de Isabella Swan como si fuera de su propiedad. Isabella Swan... llegó a recordar perfectamente el olor particular de la muchacha. Una combinacion perfecta de Fresas y Rosas. Sintió como sus sentidos se llenaban de este aroma. Su imaginación le debía estar jugando una mala pasada porque podía jurar que ese aroma estaba allí junto a él. Su cerebro conectó automaticamente con la conversación que había mantenido con su madre antes de levantarse._

**- Te interesa salir de la cama ahora mismo - recomendó su madre**

**- Dame una buena razón para tener que hacer eso - masculló Edward**

**- No te lo puedo explicar bien todavia, pero confía en mi - contesto la mujer**

_Claro!!! Por eso no podía explicarle nada!! Había invitado a almorzar a Isabella Swan y ahora ella estaba de pie detrás de él. Terminó la pieza de Debussy y decidió descubrir a la chica que escuchaba en silencio..._

_**- Te acostumbras a escuchar a los demás sin siquiera saludar?? -**__ Molestó Edward a la chica, la cual empezó a caminar hacia atrás y tropezó con una mesa y un jarrón se estrelló en el piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Edward se rió aún sin mirarla._

_**- Lo... siento... -**__ masculló ella apenada_

_**- Qué cosa? No haberme saludado o haber roto el jarrón? - **__dijo él con una sonrisa en la cara que se notaba en su voz y aún sin voltear a mirarla._

_**- Ehm... ambas? - **__dijo ella, aunque sonó mas como una pregunta e hizo que él volviera a reir. __**- Tocas muy bien - **__manifestó Isabella_

_**- Gracias -**__ contestó __**- y no te preocupes - **__dijo él._

_**- Por qué cosa? No haberte saludado o haber roto el jarrón? -**__ dijo ella copiando exactamente su pregunta anterior. Él soltó una pequeña carcajada._

_**- Por ambas! - **__masculló él entre carcajadas __**- aunque tendré que decirle a mi mamá que compre varios jarrones de repuesto cada vez que te invite a casa**_

_**- Ja ja... que chistoso. Pero no sabía que tocaras tan bien -**__ él se sonrojó levemente y ella amplió la sonrisa viendo que él estaba nervioso __**- oooooooh, el artista se sonroja! - **__molestó Isabella al chico __**- no te preocupes, no se lo diré a todas las chicas que estan detrás de ti**_

_**- Cuáles? -**__ preguntó Edward volteandose por fin a verla y ella se quedó mirandole fijamente, su ropa era de un tono de azul marino __**(N/A: Azul Oscuro)**__ que resaltaba el verde de sus ojos y el tono cobrizo de su cabello, que parecia haber tratado de peinar, sin ningun resultado. Ella estaba alli sin saber nada del encuentro al igual que él pero ella ignoraba que él nunca se acercaba a ninguna chica._

_**- Las que deben estar locas por ti en cualquier parte -**__ respondió Isabella_

_**- Oh vamos, Isabella... Nadie se acerca a mi, mucho menos las chicas, estos estupidos reglamentos sociales que impiden la interacción entre los jóvenes -**__ murmuró Edward y su madre apareció en la estancia_

_**- Edward! - **__el aludido alzó la mirada __**- Escolta a Isabella al comedor. La comida está Lista! - **__exigió Elizabeth_

_Edward resopló divertido mientras Isabella sonreía. Se acercó a ella y le ofreció su brazo el cual la chica no dudó en tomarlo y seguirlo al comedor. El almuerzo fue muy agradable aunque Edward e Isabella solo participaban de la conversación cuando era necesario y de resto se mandaban miradas de todo tipo. Terminó el almuerzo y antes de irse, Isabella se acercó a Edward_

_**- Volveremos a vernos? - **__preguntó ella con un deje de añoranza en su voz_

_**- Siempre que tu quieras y me necesites alli estaré - **__contestó él dandole un beso en la mejilla __**- Por cierto, el azul te queda muy bien**_

_Y dicho esto, ella se marchó a su casa con su madre. Edward se quedó allí hasta que el coche desapareció de la vista. Elizabeth puso una mano en el hombro de su hijo y él la miró._

_**- Te dije que era importante el almuerzo de hoy -**__ él le sonrió y ella se fue de nuevo a la casa._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Isabella llegó a su casa y fue directamente a su cuarto a lanzarse "literalmente" en la cama. Recordando todo lo que habia pasado se quedó profundamente dormida. Cuando despertó se dió cuenta que ya no había sol reflejandose en su ventana así que bajo al recibidor de su casa y encontró a su madre sentada en el piso con un papel entre las manos llorando. Habían otras a su alrededor pero ella no se detuvo a detallarlas._

_**- Que pasó, mamá? -**__ preguntó ella y su madre le mostró el papel_

_Ella lo leyó y salió corriendo de la casa. No le importaba que estuviera lloviendo a cántaros pero tenía que encontrarlo. Llegó a la casa y tocó la ventana. Él tocaba el piano y se detuvo al verla. Salió al patio y ella lo abrazó fuerte, como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_**- Que te pasa, Bella?**_

_**- Solo... abrazame Edward. Abrazame fuerte - **__dijo ella entre sollozos_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: Como me costo escribir este cap... ademas que ver que no habian muchos reviews (o practicamente ninguno) no ayudaba tampoco... en fin, lei un review ayer y me quede impactada y muy feliz por sus palabras, xq me di cuenta que por lo menos a ella si le gusto lo que escribo... AngelaFaloppa... Gracias por tus palabras...**_

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	5. Siempre estaré para ti

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con canciones de Miley Cyrus, en realidad al que no le guste ella, no las coloque pero seria buen aporte al cap... en principio The Climb, luego One in a Million y por ultimo Butterfly Fly Away que van muy bien con el cap... ;)_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 4: Siempre Estaré para ti.**_

_Edward abrazó a Isabella sin decir nada, solo dándole su apoyo. No le importó estar en medio del diluvio que prácticamente caía y los estaba empapando, no le importó lo que los vecinos pudieran decir de él por recibir a una chica a esas horas de la noche. No le importaba nada, solo la chica que estaba entre sus brazos llorando desconsolada. La dejó desahogarse por un buen rato antes de tratar de averiguar que le pasaba._

_- ¿Qué te pasa, cariño? ¿Qué te puso así? - preguntó él dulcemente acariciando sus cabellos_

_Ella solo alargó el trozo de papel que tenía apretado entre sus manos para que él lo leyera. Aunque la lluvia había deteriorado un poco el papel, se podía leer claramente._

**Señora Swan y Familia.**

**Es una pena el tener que informarles que el General Charles Swan lamentablemente fallecio en un ataque que se efectuó a la base designada para su permanencia en la guerra. El funeral se llevará a cabo junto con los demás funcionarios muertos en acción.**

**El gobierno de EUA**

_Edward tiró el trozo de papel y volvió a abrazarla. Estuvieron así mucho rato solo acompañándose. Hasta que Edward habló de nuevo._

_- Te hará daño quedarte así mojada y con este clima - dijo él viéndola a los ojos_

_- Será mejor que regrese a casa - murmuró ella poniéndose de pie_

_- ¿A casa? No señor, te quedas aquí esta noche - _

_- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! los vecinos..._

_- Los vecinos nada, Bella. Te llevaré antes del amanecer a casa y mandaré a un mensajero para que informe a tu mamá donde estarás - respondió Edward_

_- Pero... ¿qué dirán tus padres? - preguntó Bella_

_- Nada... Si a mi madre le encantas y mi padre hace lo que mi mamá diga. Tranquila. Vamos - la tranquilizó_

_Bella asintió y entró a la casa con él. En la parte baja de las escaleras estaba Elizabeth con su ropa de cama. Bella se detuvo._

_- ¡Pensé que no entrarían nunca! Ven, te buscaré una ropa de cama para que duermas cómoda y las mucamas puedan secar tu vestido - dijo Elizabeth tomando a Bella por un brazo y llevándola hacia el segundo piso. Bella miró a Edward._

_- Tranquila, no pasará nada. Apenas pueda subiré contigo, ¿Ok? - la tranquilizó él_

_Bella asintió y se dejó guiar por Elizabeth que le dió una ropa de cama de color lavanda que le quedaba un poco grande pero era muy cómoda. Ella se cambió en el baño y luego salió a donde la esperaba Elizabeth._

_- Es increible que seas aún más delgada de lo que yo lo era cuando estaba joven - murmuró Elizabeth y Bella le dió una tímida sonrisa - Vamos preciosa, Edward te espera para mostrarte donde dormirás._

_Ella la acompañó por los pasillos del segundo piso de la casa hasta una puerta de madera con muchas lavores marcadas en ella. La abrió y allí estaba Edward esperándola en un sofá._

_- Hasta aquí los acompaño. Cualquier cosa me buscas, Isabella. Mi cuarto es la segunda puerta a la derecha y bueno el baño ya sabes donde esta - Isabella asintió - ¡Edward! Mucho cuidado - advirtió Elizabeth con sorna en su voz._

_- Es hora de que la madre preocupada se vaya a su cuarto - molestó Edward a su madre y ambas chicas rieron_

_- ¡Que irrespetuoso eres, Edward! - dijo Elizabeth fingiendo molestia. Le dió un beso en la mejilla a su hijo y un abrazo a Bella y se fue cerrando la puerta._

_- ¿Lista para dormir? - preguntó Edward_

_- ¿Este es tu cuarto? - inquirió Isabella sin responder_

_- Ehm... si... este es... - respondió él nervioso_

_- Tienes un montón de libros... y música - dijo ella mirando los estantes repletos de libros y discos_

_- Ehm... si, por lo general no suelo salir mucho y esa es mi unica distracción - dijo Edward y ella seguía mirando fascinada los libros- Te parece tonto, ¿no?_

_- ¿Tonto? Es genial. Ojala yo pudiera tener la tercera parte de tu colección. Me encanta leer. Pero siempre tengo que repetir los libros. - murmuró Bella aún fascinada_

_- Jajaja, bien... puedes acostarte en la cama mientras yo preparo... - dijo él pero ella lo interrumpió._

_- ¿Y tu donde dormiras? - inquirió preocupada_

_- En el sofá - le contestó el como si fuera lo mas obvio_

_- No es justo - masculló ella cruzándose de brazos_

_- ¿Qué no es justo? - preguntó él acomodando una almohada y una sábana en el sofá._

_- Que tu tengas que dormir en el sofá cuando ésta es tu cama y tu habitación. Yo debería dormir en el sofá - murmuró ella enfurruñada_

_- ¡¿Estás loca?! ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si dejara que eso pasara?_

_- ¿Un chico? - contestó ella pero sonó más como una pregunta._

_- ¡Pues no! así que mejor acostumbrate - dijo él con suficiencia y ella le sacó la lengua - Siento mucho lo que le pasó a tu padre - y dicho esto se acostó en el sofá. Ella permaneció en silencio igual que él mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño. Pero para ella era casi imposible, además que sentía que el tiempo corría muchísimo más lento que de costumbre. Entonces ella decidió empezar una conversación._

_- ¿Edward? ¿Estás dormido?_

_- Mmm... si - contestó él con sarcasmo_

_- Entonces, ¿Cómo estás hablando? - preguntó siguiéndole la broma_

_- Te hablo dormido - le respondió él_

_- No seas tonto... en serio... - él rió - ¿Por qué no has dormido?_

_- No puedo mientras tu estés dando vueltas en la cama como una manivela descompuesta - dijo él con sarcasmo_

_- Es que no puedo dormir - respondió ella sentándose en la cama_

_- ¿Qué tienes? - inquirió él sentándose también_

_- Es que no se... es... complicado - masculló ella jugando con su cabello_

_- ¿Quieres contarme? - preguntó él a su vez_

_- Lo que pasa es que... mi papá... él... era muy importante en mi vida - contestó ella sonrojándose_

_- Entiendo... mi familia también es muy importante en mi vida_

_- No es eso... yo era... su princesa. Todo lo que yo hacía, lo hacía por él. Yo era la niña de papá de la que todos hablan y critican al mismo tiempo y ahora... me siento tan sola_

_- ¡Hey! no digas eso... no estas sola. Tienes a tu madre, a tus amigos, a mi familia... y a mi..._

_- ¿En serio?_

_- Claro, siempre estaré para ti. Mira - tomando la mano derecha de Bella y llevándosela a su pecho para que sintiera su corazón - aunque mi corazón se volviera silencioso y dejara de latir igual seguiria a tu lado. Te lo prometo._

_- ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo?_

_- Soy lindo, ¿Qué podemos hacer al respecto? - bromeó él._

_- ¡Fanfarrón! - murmuró ella con una sonrisa_

_- Si, ¿Qué podemos hacer? - ambos rieron - Ahora, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dormir? - preguntó él y ella asintió_

_- Pero... duerme aquí en la cama... - dijo ella y él la miró - hay suficiente espacio_

_- ¿Segura? - preguntó él_

_- Si... al menos que tu no quieras - dijo ella_

_- ¡No! Solo quería comprobar que no te molestaba_

_Y dicho esto, ambos se acostaron en la gran cama uno al lado del otro_

_- ¿Edward?_

_- ¿Mmm?_

_- A partir de hoy, odio Francia! - dijo ella como niña chiquita_

_El rió sacudiendo la cabeza y pronto ambos sucumbieron ante los poderes de Morfeo_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: Bueno, aqui el cap... Prácticamente no hubo nada de misterio con lo que decia la carta... Veo que soy muy obvia, lo tendré en cuenta cuando escriba los proximos caps... en fin este cap va dedicado a todas las que me dejaron un review y me pusieron en sus alertas (Tanto la historia como a mi) de verdad que se los agradezco en el alma... pero en especial para "Scarlett Rows" que adivino primero lo que pasaba con Bella. Ademas gracias a mi geme, a AngelaFaloppa, Mony Whitlock, Rani-Bow, Eneida y harryyhermione16 por sus palabras, de verdad inspiran para escribir... espero les guste...**_

_**PD: Eneida, gracias por tus consejos... espero poder seguir la mayoria... jeje ;)**_

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	6. Una simple fantasia Con duendes incluid

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con Supermassive Black Hole de Muse... y Decode de Paramore (a quien no inspiran??) _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ &&&&& ----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 5: Simplemente una fantasia... Con duendes incluidos...**_

_Los rayos del sol impactaron directamente en la cara de la joven Isabella, quien gruño enfadada, queria seguir disfrutando de ese sueño que le permitio imaginarse a ese muchacho tan increiblemente hermoso y afectuoso con ella a su lado durante toda la noche y susurrando melodias hasta que durmio profundamente. Se revolvio y choco con "algo" y cuando giró se encontró de frente con el chico de cabellos cobrizos a su lado. Él dormía placidamente, lo que hizo que Isabella se quedara admirandolo mas de la cuenta, porque si despierto parecía un dios griego, dormido era igual a un ángel. Su respiracion pacifica y su cara relajada con tiernos rasgos hizo que ella suspirara y levantara el brazo para tocar su cara... Él se movio pero enseguida volvio a su sueño, asi que ella se levanto y decidio vestirse y salir a ver que hacia en esa casa. Cuando iba en camino hacia el baño se encontro con Elizabeth, por lo que, asustada, trato de volver a la habitacion._

_**- ¿Isabella? - **__pregunto Elizabeth, ella se detuvo y le dio la cara __**- Querida, te coloque algo de ropa en el baño para que pudieras cambiarte... me atrevi a preguntarle a tu nana por tu ropa y ella me dio tu talle de vestido asi que los que estan alli son tuyos...**_

_**- Gracias... señora Masen...**_

_**- No me trates de usted, solo llamame Elizabeth, querida... ademas, eres amiga de mi hijo y como una hija para mi, cuenta conmigo, en realidad con nosotros para lo que quieras o necesites ¿ok?**_

_**- No quiero molestar...**_

_**- No es ninguna molestia... en cambio seria un placer... ahora anda a cambiarte, antes de que despierte el perezozo de mi hijo que seguro esta aun durmiendo - **__dijo Elizabeth rodando sus ojos y Bella rio asintiendo con la cabeza __**- ¡anda, anda!**_

_Bella entro al baño y se cambio con un bonito vestido de estampado de flores azules y rosadas pastel con guantes y todo, en realidad era muy bonito pero era perfecto mas para una salida que para un dia de estadia en casa. Sin embargo, ella se lo puso y salio hacia la cocina. Empezo a bajar las escaleras y casi al final de estas se tropezo y solo le quedo cerrar los ojos para esperar el golpe que nunca llego, solo sintio un par de manos que la sostenian ante su caida e impedian la misma... acto seguido una melodiosa risa inundo sus sentidos mientras ella se colocaba sobre sus dos pies de manera correcta y se alisaba el vestido..._

_**- Parece que no puedes caminar siquiera por una superficie lisa sin tropezarte ¿no? - **__pregunto Edward mientras la veia divertido_

_**- ¿Qué más descubriste, Colón? - **__inquirió Bella sarcastica_

_**- Wow, te enojas conmigo aun cuando evite que te dieras un golpazo que seguro habria hecho que te abrieras la cabeza - **__murmuro él aun con voz divertida_

_**- Gracias por evitar que me cayera - **__dijo ella cambiando su tono de voz..._

_**- Un placer... - **__respondio Edward con una sonrisa __**- te ves muy bien... muy linda**_

_**- Gracias, pero no hagas que me sonroje - **__dijo ella, y provoco que el se carcajeara_

_**- Ya, mejor vamos a desayunar señorita "no hagas que me sonroje" -**__ molesto Edward_

_**- Si, señor "pianista fanfarron" -**__ tomo su brazo y caminaron de la mano hacia el comedor._

_Comieron entre risas y bromas, Elizabeth miraba con diversion a su hijo y a la chica timida que se sentaba a su lado y solo pensaba en todo lo que podria pasar si todo lo que sentian se dirigia por buen camino, aunque no estaria de mas un empujoncito. Como si una luz se hubiera encendido en su cabeza, Elizabeth tuvo una idea y no tardo en hacerla publica..._

_**- ¿Edward? - **__el aludido la miró __**- Hoy hay una especie de feria en la plaza que esta frente a la tienda de helados de la Señora Brown, ¿Por que no llevas a Isabella? es una feria musical, y por lo que se, a ambos les encanta la musica...**_

_**- No se si ella quiera ir... -**__ contesto Edward mirando a la chica __**- ¿Te gustaria?**_

_**- Me encantaria ir contigo a esa feria - **__contesto ella con una sonrisa_

_**- Entonces no se hable mas, ¡llevala a la feria Edward! -**__ exclamo Elizabeth emocionada aplaudiendo_

_Edward nego con la cabeza sonriendo pero se levanto y salio de la casa con Bella directo hacia la feria. Alli disfrutaron un monton, mientras paseaban de puesto en puesto viendo todo lo referente a la historia musical, desde el primer instrumento, hasta la primera partitura, estaban tan emocionados con todo ese ambiente que a Bella se le habia pasado un poco la tristeza por su padre ademas de estar pasandola genial con Edward, por el cual sentia algo mas que una gran amistad en ese mismo momento, y sin pensar que a él le pasaba lo mismo. Pero en un momento, se adentraron en un local abandonado que era un poco lúgubre... Bella se apreto al brazo de Edward mientras este intentaba tranquilizarla..._

_**- Bella, estate tranquila, no pasa nada... solo quedate tranquila y a mi lado - **__dijo Edward y trato de abrir la puerta y resulta que estaba trabada_

_**- ¿Que pasa? ¿por que no la abres?**_

_**- Esta trabada**_

_**- ¡¿Que?!**_

_**- Si, pero ten calma ok**_

_**- Wow, dos niñitos ricos encerrados en un local abandonado... nada lindo -**__ murmuro una voz rasposa desde la oscuridad, Edward puso a Bella detras de él protegiendola_

_**- ¿Quien es? - **__pregunto Edward tratando de infundir valor a su voz_

_**- No te importa, niño rico, solo te digo que fue un error el haber entrado aqui solitos...**_

_**- Solo dejenos salir...**_

_**- ¿Asi como asi? Mmm, no lo creo... tu, pequeño niño rico, tienes algo que yo quiero - **__el hombre salio a la luz, visiblemente ebrio y con una cara de malicia unica_

_**- Edward... creo que quiere dinero - **__murmuro Bella al oido del chico_

_**- Si quiere dinero digalo, pero dejenos ir... - **__anuncio Edward y el hombre rio_

_**- No, en realidad no me haria daño algo de dinero... pero no es lo que quiero... -**__ dijo y Bella puso cara confundida mientras Edward la apretaba mas hacia el_

_**- Espero que sea algo que podamos negociar - **__mascullo Edward imaginandose lo que pasaba por la cabeza del hombre_

_**- Mmm creo que no te gustara que negociemos, niñito... pero es que tengo tanto tiempo sin sentir a una mujer que me encantaria hacerlo ahora... -**__ Bella solto un gritito ahogado y el hombre rio..._

_**- No creo que eso sea posible, asi que mejor acepte el dinero y dejenos ir... - **__amenazo Edward con voz firme y amenazante_

_**- Vamos, podemos compartir a la chica... solo por hoy...**_

_**- ¡¡¡Eso ni lo piense... ella no es un objeto, asi que mejor abra la puerta!!! -**__ grito Edward perdiendo la paciencia_

_**- Creo que entonces, ninguno de los dos saldra de aqui - **__anuncio el hombre sacando un cuchillo de su bolsillo y acercandose a Edward lentamente._

_Edward empujo a Bella fuera del alcance del hombre mientras trataba de quitarle el arma. Bella miraba como el chico hacia cualquier clase de maniobra para evadir al hombre mientras este trataba de atinarle con el cuchillo en el cuerpo. Ella estaba como paralizada hasta que vio que podia llegar hacia la parte donde el hombre daba la espalda y encontro un viejo jarron de barro alli encima de una mesa y se le ocurrio una idea para salvar a Edward. Asi que se dirigio hacia alla rapidamente y rogando al cielo mentalmente no tropezar ahora, tomo el jarron y lo levanto por encima de su cuerpo para golpear al hombre en la parte trasera de la cabeza. Enseguida el hombre cayo al piso soltando las llaves de la puerta, pero Bella tambien vio unas gotas de sangre que caian al piso. Levanto la cabeza y vio como Edward se cubria una parte del estomago con una mano que estaba completamente llena de sangre._

_**- ¡Ay no! ¿Edward? ¿Estas bien? ¿Estas herido? -**__ pregunto Bella consternada mientras el olor de la sangre lograba que se mareara_

_**- Un poco, el imbecil me dio un corte con el cuchillo, nada profundo creo, pero igual necesitare puntos -**__ contesto el muchacho sentandose_

_**- ¡¡¡Entonces vamos al hospital!!! -**__ replico Bella angustiada_

_**- No creo que pueda caminar hasta alla, Bella - **__murmuro Edward cerrando los ojos, la pérdida de sangre era algo considerable y empezaba a perder fuerzas._

_**- Ah no, no cierres los ojos... ¡Edward! manten tus ojos abiertos - **__ordeno Bella con un toque de histeria en la voz que hizo que Edward sonriera_

_**- Calmate, no me dormire... solo estoy algo cansado**_

_**- Precisamente - **__Bella recordo el manojo de llaves que solto el hombre.__** - Voy a buscar ayuda.**_

_Dicho esto, tomo las llaves y corrio a la puerta. Una vez la abrio trato de correr a buscar ayuda, pero como no, se tropezo y alguien la sostuvo antes de que cayera a la vez que escucho algo como "te dije que los encontrariamos aqui". Las manos de quien la sostenian eran palidas y frias al extremo. Se giro y encontro a un chico rubio, como de unos 18 años, con cuerpo atletico y ojos del color del topacio... y a su lado estaba una chica de rasgos y fisico mas parecidos a un duende que a un humano, Bella sacudio la cabeza, porque aun asi, ambos tenian esos ojos tan encantadores y palidos al extremo._

_**- ¿Estas bien? - **__pregunto el chico rubio_

_**- Yo si, pero mi... amigo no, lo hirieron y necesita que lo lleve a un hospital... ¿podrian ayudarme? - **__mascullo Bella enredandose con las palabras._

_**- Claro que te ayudaremos - **__contesto la chica/duende sonriendo ampliamente, Bella sin poder oponerse le devolvio la sonrisa __**- ¿Jazz? vamos a ayudar a Bella - **__dijo la chica y Bella abrio los ojos sorprendida_

_**- ¿Como sabes mi nombre? -**__ Bella estaba realmente sorprendida_

_**- Se muchas cosas que ni te imaginas, ademas presiento que seremos grandes amigas... Soy Alice Cullen y el es mi novio Jasper Hale - **__se presento la chica/duende sonriendo y Bella sintio como la invadia una ola de tranquilidad enorme._

_**- Vamos con tu amigo antes de que se desespere - **__presiono Jasper y ellas asintieron_

_Jasper encabezo el regreso al local mientras Alice pasaba un brazo por los hombros de Bella tranquilizandola. Cuando llegaron, Edward tenia los ojos cerrados y la cabeza echada hacia atras. Bella penso lo peor y se acerco rapidamente a su lado._

_**- ¿Edward? - **__pregunto_

_**- ¿Mmm?**_

_**- ¿Estas bien?**_

_**- Me estoy mareando**_

_**- No te preocupes -**__ susurro Jasper a su lado __**- te llevaremos con mi tio Carlisle al hospital para que te revise ¿Ok? -**__ Edward asintio suavemente y Jasper lo levanto como si de un niño de 5 años se tratara y todos se encaminaron hacia el hospital._

_Cuando llegaron, la enfermera de turno miro a Jasper y sonrio, lo que hizo que Alice gruñera por lo bajo._

_**- ¿Que puedo hacer por usted, Señor Hale? - **__dijo la enfermera tratando de poner voz seductora, pero solo le salio un intento lastimero_

_**- Avisele a mi tio que estamos en su consultorio y necesitamos que venga urgente - **__dijo el sin prestarle real atencion a la enfermera y ella asintio mientras Jasper y Alice los llevaban por los pasillos hasta un consultorio algo grande y todo de un enfermizo blanco. Bella se detuvo en la puerta mientras Jasper depositaba a Edward en la camilla que se encontraba en una esquina __**- Este es el consultorio de Carlisle - **__anuncio Jasper con voz monocorde_

_**- Si, y mi padre estara aqui en menos de lo que piensas - **__dijo Alice muy segura de si misma dando saltitos y antes de que Bella pudiera siquiera reaccionar, el Doctor Cullen aparecio por la puerta. ¿Su descripcion? un perfecto adonis... Rubio, alto, atletico, joven (al menos lo parecia) y con el mismo atrayente color de ojos de su hija y su sobrino._

_**- Jasper, Alice... ¿que tenemos aqui? - **__pregunto el doctor_

_**- Lo lastimo un tonto ebrio en un local de la feria - **__dijo Alice enfurruñada_

_**- ¿Y quien es la señorita?**_

_**- Soy su amiga, Isabella Swan -**__ dijo estrechando la mano del doctor, que estaba igual de fria que la de Jasper __**- un placer conocerlo Doctor Cullen**_

_**- Lo mismo digo, Señorita Swan, y lamento lo de su padre... Charlie era un gran hombre -**__ murmuro Carlisle antes de girarse hacia Edward. __**- Veamos como esta el Señor Masen.**_

_Carlisle comenzo a revisar a Edward que solo se quejaba de vez en vez, haciendo que Carlisle y Alice sonrieran. El Doctor Cullen determino que no se necesitarian muchos puntos para cerrar la herida, pero mando a buscar algo de sangre del tipo de Edward para hacerle una pequeña transfusion ya que habia perdido mucha sangre. Jasper se tenso._

_**- Alice, Jasper... sera hora de que lleguen a casa, Esme debe de estar muy preocupada - **__ordeno Carlisle y los chicos asintieron_

_**- Si, sera mejor - **__murmuro Jasper y se giro hacia Bella __**- un placer conocerte, y hasta pronto - **__se despidio sacando a relucir un poco de su acento sureño y besando la mano de Isabella, ella sonrio y se giro hacia Alice_

_**- Espero verte pronto, Bella... seremos grandes amigas -**__ dijo la chica dando saltitos_

_**- Alice... - **__dijeron reprobatoriamente Jasper y Carlisle_

_**- Aguafiestas... me voy... nos vemos Bella -**__ y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica. Ella solo sonrio y se lo devolvio junto con un abrazo_

_**- Gracias por todo, Alice... y claro que seremos amigas - **__dijo Bella y la chica sonrio aun mas si es que se podia_

_Ambos salieron del consultorio, mientras Carlisle ponia la transfusion y salia para atender a otros pacientes y llamar a los padres de Edward, Bella se sento al lado de él en la camilla quien al sentirla abrio los ojos_

_**- Me diste un gran susto, Señor fanfarron -**__ murmuro Bella con una pequeña sonrisa_

_**- Lo siento, no queria arruinar nuestra salida**_

_**- No la arruinaste, si no hubiera sido por ti, yo estaria llorando por los rincones o quien sabe que me hubiera hecho ese hombre.**_

_**- jeje, por cierto, buen truco el del jarron**_

_**- Fue lo unico que se me ocurrio - **__mascullo ella sonrojada_

_**- En serio fue genial... jeje... supongo que ahora llamaran al letrado Masen que me dara un tremendo discurso y mi mama me matara...**_

_**- No dejare que lo hagan...**_

_**- ¿Por que?**_

_**- Por que eres muy importante para mi, no quiero perderte...**_

_**- No me perderas nunca... lo prometo..**_

_Bella tomo la decision en ese momento, era ahora o nunca y poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Edward..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: Jajaja, se que a muchas les dara un infarto por este cap... sorry pero entiendan que fue producto del insomnio... jeje... Este cap va dedicado a todas las que me dejaron un review y me pusieron en sus alertas (Tanto la historia como a mi) de verdad que se los agradezco en el alma... pero en especial para "Mony Whitlock" que tambien adivino lo que pasaba con Bella y no lo note antes, aqui esta algo para ti en el cap, creo que seras capaz de adivinar que... ;). Ademas gracias a mi geme, a AngelaFaloppa, Scarlett Rows, Rani-Bow, Eneida, MERYSUN y harryyhermione16 por sus palabras, de verdad inspiran para escribir... espero les guste...**_

_**Ademas, se que Edward fue transformado antes de que Alice y Jasper aparecieran pero mi historia sera algo diferente, espero que eso no les moleste... **_

_**PD: Sorry si hay algun error o falta de acentuacion o cosas asi, escribi esto a la 1:30 am y estaba casi durmiedome... ;) Es el cap mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora, mas largo incluso que el primero... asi que pliss, dejen reviews...**_

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	7. Sin un beso de fantasia ¿no?

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con I Wanna know You de Miley Cyrus y David Archuleta, y Black Keys de Jonas Brothers.._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ &&&&& ----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 6: Sin un beso de fantasia...**_

_**- No me perderas nunca... lo prometo..**_

_Bella tomo la decision en ese momento, era ahora o nunca y poco a poco se fue acercando a los labios de Edward..._

_Pero de repente, cuando sus labios ya se estaban rozando, escucharon un jadeo de sorpresa y Bella giro para encontrarse al Doctor Cullen con Elizabeth y Edward Masen a su lado. El doctor tenia una sonrisa avergonzada en la cara, mientras Elizabeth se veia a punto de empezar a gritar y Edward Sr estaba un poco (bastante) sorprendido. Bella sonrojada hasta el extremo se bajo de la camilla y Edward reia entre dientes, ganandose un golpe por lo bajo de Bella..._

_**- Veo, Sr Masen, que se encuentra mejor... ¿no? -**__ pregunto el Doctor Cullen con su sonrisa intacta_

_**- En realidad aun siento algo de dolor aqui - **__señalando el area donde le habian cosido __**- pero de resto estoy mucho mejor y gracias a usted.**_

_**- No me trate de usted, que me hace sentir mas viejo de lo que realmente soy - **__dijo el Doctor soltando una risa, Bella sintio como si se estuviera perdiendo un chiste privado_

_**- ¿Como no quiere que lo trate de usted si me sigue diciendo "Sr. Masen"? que yo sepa, el Sr Masen es mi padre no yo... - **__contesto Edward_

_**- ¡Edward! ¡comportate! - **__ordeno Elizabeth, haciendo que todos rieramos_

_**- De acuerdo, desde ahora soy Carlisle y tu Edward - **__anuncio Carlisle con una sonrisa. __**- Edward, tendras que pasar la noche aqui en observacion, por eso llame a tus padres. Señorita Swan...**_

_**- Llameme Bella**_

_**- Bueno, Bella, usted es libre de irse o quedarse. Es su decision... -**__ dicho esto, salio de la habitacion. Elizabeth se lanzo, literalmente, sobre su hijo que hizo una mueca de dolor_

_**- ¡Edward! ¿Nunca vas a dejar de meterte en lios? Ay Dios, ¿estas bien? -**__ dijo ella sin soltar el cuello de su hijo_

_**- Estaba, hasta que empezaste a hacer que me faltara el aire... -**__ molesto a su madre quien lo solto rapidamente..._

_**- No creas que te salvaste de darnos una explicacion, Edward. No te comportabas asi desde que Emmett se quedo en Portland cuando nos mudamos aqui de nuevo - **__mascullo el Sr Masen en tono duro_

_**- Eran buenos tiempos con Emmett... Ademas, nunca hicimos nada malo, solo nos divertiamos un poquito - **__dijo Edward sonriendo_

_**- ¡Edward! - **__amenazo su padre_

_**- Yo le cuento, Sr Masen - **__comenzo Isabella __**- Lo que paso es que un ebrio nos encerro en un local abandonado al que entramos por equivocacion, y el queria... queria... - **__ella no pudo continuar asi que Edward lo hizo._

_**- El queria que lo dejara ultrajar a Isabella, y yo no lo iba a permitir, asi que me enfrente a el y nos amenazo con un cuchillo hasta que logro herirme, Isabella lo golpeo por detras con un jarron de ceramica o barro. Y luego unos familiares del doctor me trajeron aqui... - **__culmino Edward mientras Isabella bajaba la mirada_

_**- Oh cariño, ¿Estas bien? - **__Elizabeth se dirigio a Bella quien asintio y luego escucharon el bufido de Edward_

_**- Al que casi cortan en dos es a mi, y tu la consuelas a ella - **__dijo Edward en tono de falsa molestia..._

_**- Edward no seas impertinente... - **__regaño su madre mientras el le brindaba su sonrisa de completa inocencia, luego se giro hacia Bella __**- Isabella, cariño, sera mejor que vayas a casa. Mi esposo puede llevarte si lo necesitas, yo me quedare con Edward...**_

_**- Si no les importa, quisiera quedarme aqui... **_

_**- ¿Pero por que? ¿No te esperan en casa?**_

_**- No creo, mi madre todavia esta muy afectada por lo de mi padre, que lo mas seguro es que ni siquiera haya notado que no he llegado a la casa...**_

_**- Bella, sera mejor que te vayas a casa, debes estar muy cansada -**__ intervino Edward desde la camilla_

_**- ¿No quieres que este contigo? - **__pregunto ella tratando de ganar la batalla_

_**- No es eso... sabes que no, pero no quiero que te agotes por nada...**_

_**- Tu no eres nada, y menos en mi vida... Elizabeth, ¿por que no se van ustedes a casa, y yo me quedo cuidando a Edward esta noche? de todas formas, mañana le daran el alta...**_

_**- ¿Estas segura? -**__ preguntaron madre e hijo al mismo tiempo_

_**- Por supuesto... de todas formas, el doctor Cullen tiene turno nocturno hoy asi que si necesito algo lo llamo y listo... ademas, se lo debo - **__le aseguro ella a Elizabeth mirando a Edward_

_**- Si estan seguros... - **__murmuro Elizabeth dandose por vencida y mirando a su hijo que asintio en silencio lo que la hizo reir __**- Entonces venimos por ustedes mañana - **__dijo abrazando fuertemente a Edward_

_**- Claro, si dejas algun pedazo de mi cuerpo entero para mañana - **__siguio bromeando Edward y su madre lo solto para darle un breve abrazo a Bella_

_**- Gracias por todo lo que haces por mi hijo, Bella...**_

_**- Eso deberia decirlo yo, su hijo ha hecho muchas cosas por mi en tan poco tiempo... por lo que no tiene nada que agradecer...**_

_Los Masen se fueron dejando a Bella con Edward. Ella se acerco de nuevo a la cama con sutileza y vio como el tenia los ojos cerrados. Se quedo observandolo mientras suspiraba imperceptiblemente y sonreia tontamente ¿que le pasaba con Edward Masen? hace unos dias no le interesaba ningun chico del pueblo, hasta que esa fiesta cambio la vida de ambos._

_**- ¿Que tanto me miras? no estoy dormido ¿Sabias? -**__ dijo Edward haciendo que ella se sobresaltara y el riera..._

_**- No es gracioso, casi haces que el corazon se me saliera por el pecho...**_

_**- Eso es lo gracioso, Bella...**_

_**- Ja, ja...**_

_**- Ya, no te enojes... gracias por querer quedarte conmigo...**_

_**- No tienes nada que agradecer... ya te lo he dicho, si alguien tiene que agradecer soy yo... siempre estas alli para mi...**_

_**- Te dije que siempre seria asi... pero... ¿Bella?**_

_**- ¿Que?**_

_**- ¿Puedes acercarte?**_

_**- ¿Que te pasa? ¿Te duele algo?**_

_**- Ven...**_

_Bella alarmada se acerco a el verificando que estuviera bien, cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de su cara Edward la impulso hasta que sus labios se tocaron, a partir de alli ambos disfrutaron la cercania de sus bocas. Bella nunca habia besado a alguien con unos labios tan suaves; Edward solo estaba pensando en como sus besos tenian ese aroma y sabor a cereza mientras su cabello olia a fresas... Simplemente eso lo volvia loco por esa chica... Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban sonrojados por todo lo que habia pasado, pero eso no impidio que se dieran otro beso... Bella sonrio al igual que Edward, quien le brindo su espectacular sonrisa torcida... Luego ella se quedo en la camilla sentada a su lado, pasando sus dedos por el cabello cobrizo de el, mientras el bostezaba..._

_**- ¿Cansado?**_

_**- Algo...**_

_**- Tengo una duda, Edward...**_

_**- ¿Cual?**_

_**- ¿Que somos ahora?**_

_**- Mmm, creo que no quisiera hacer esto mientras estoy como un tonto atado a una camilla de hospital...**_

_**- ¿Ah?**_

_**- Hagamos algo, por ahora solo sigamos como siempre, mientras salgo de aqui. Mi madre dara una fiesta en dos dias en nuestra casa del lago...**_

_**- ¿Casa del lago?**_

_**- Ah si, es que tenemos dos casas aqui en Chicago, la casa que era de mis abuelos por parte de mi madre y la que mi padre compro cuando regresamos...**_

_**- ¿Y cual es cual?**_

_**- La del lago es la de mis abuelos, y la otra es la que conoces...**_

_**- Oh... jaja... ni siquiera se me paso por la mente...**_

_**- ¿Quieres venir a la fiesta conmigo?**_

_**- Claro, pero ¿crees que estaras bien como para ir a la fiesta?**_

_**- Por supuesto... no creas que igual voy a bailar o algo asi, al menos que tu quieras hacerlo...**_

_**- ¡Para nada! Entonces vamos a la fiesta juntos...**_

_**- Bueno, y alli te dare una sorpresa, solo recuerda: el dia de la fiesta buscame a las 8 en punto al lado del lago...**_

_**- Perfecto... pero mientras puedo seguir haciendo esto ¿no?**_

_**- ¿Haciendo que, Bella?**_

_Bella volvio a besarlo, cosa que a Edward no le importaba en lo absoluto, mientras que pensaba en que sorpresa le daria dentro de dos dias en la fiesta..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: Jajaja, ¿Creyeron que se besarian a la primera? Sigue siendo Edward ¿no?... sin embargo, les di su recompenza con su besitu... jeje... Muchisimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron un review y me pusieron en sus alertas (Tanto la historia como a mi) de verdad que se los agradezco en el alma... se que me tarde mucho, pero es que estoy como en una sequia de inspiracion que espero que pase pronto... Ah! se me olvidaba, a partir de este cap, creo que tendre beta en Mony, ya que nos tenemos que poner de acuerdo en eso... jeje, gracias por apoyarme... =) Gracias a mi geme, a AngelaFaloppa, Mony Withlock, Scarlett Rows, Rani-Bow, Eneida, MERYSUN y harryyhermione16 por sus palabras, de verdad inspiran para escribir... espero les guste...Oh! Casi se me olvida... puede que pronto haya por aqui un "Monkey Man" por aqui... estan de acuerdo... bueno diganlo en los reviews...**_

_**PD: Sorry si hay algun error o falta de acentuacion o cosas asi, escribi esto a la carrera y no me dio tiempo de revisarlo... No es muy largo pero pliss, dejen reviews...**_

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	8. ¿Patito feo o un cisne?

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con Gotta Find You de Camp Rock_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------ &&&&& ----------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**Capitulo 7: ¿Patito feo o un cisne?**_

_Bella paso la noche en el hospital velando por el sueño de Edward... simplemente disfrutaba el quedarse con el solo asi, sin necesidad de hablar ni expresar algo. A la mañana siguiente, el Doctor Cullen le dio el alta a Edward que se marcho con su padre a casa mientras el chofer de los Masen llevaba a Bella a la suya. Apenas llego, su madre se lanzo a abrazarla._

_**- ¿Donde te habias metido, Isabella? Me tenias muy preocupada... - **__Exclamo Reneé aun abrazandola_

_**- Estaba donde los Masen mama -**__ contesto ella aun con una sonrisa boba en la cara al recordar todo lo que habia pasado con Edward..._

_**- ¿Donde los Masen? ¡Isabella! ¿Que hacias tu alla? -**__ cuestiono su madre exaltada, lo que hizo que Bella rodara los ojos..._

_**- Mama, necesitaba hablar con alguien, y Ang esta fuera de la ciudad, asi que con el unico que puedo hablar con confianza es Edward... solo queria que alguien me escuchara sin cuestionarme... y Edward es perfecto para eso...**_

_**- ¿Solo eso? ¿Y por que estas tan sonriente? -**__ pregunto Reneé con una sonrisa burlona en la cara y levantando una ceja_

_**- Solo eso mama, no seas tan melodramatica... **_

_**- Bueno, esta bien... solo queria informarte que con lo que paso con tu padre decidi contratar ayuda para llevar la contabilidad y la mecanica de los autos...**_

_**- Por mi todo bien mama, pero ¿Quienes son?**_

_**- Son una pareja de padre e hijo que viven cerca de La Push... ¿sabes? La reserva que esta cerca de la playa -**__ sono el timbre de la casa __**- deben ser ellos.**_

_Reneé salio disparada a abrir la puerta y cuando lo hizo, Bella puedo apreciar a dos hombres, uno mayor que el otro, su cabello estaba bien largo y teñido por canas. Su cara no era muy amigable. El mas joven se notaba que era incluso menor que ella, cosa que le sorprendio, su cabello tambien era largo y su piel morena tostada que resaltaba a la luz del recibidor. Bella se quedo esperando que su madre la presentara..._

_**- Isabella, ellos son Billy Black y su hijo Jacob - introdujo **__Reneé e Isabella saludo cordialmente... Sin embargo el chico estaba un poco tímido con las personas, por lo que cuando Reneé y Billy se fueron a la oficina para explicarle bien lo que tenia que hacer alli, Isabella trato de conversar con el chico..._

_**- ¿Te llamas Jacob, no?**_

_**- Emm, si... pero me dicen Jake...**_

_**- ¿Yo puedo decirte asi?**_

_**- Claro, señorita...**_

_**- Hey, nada de señorita... para ti soy Bella, ¿ok?**_

_**- De acuerdo...**_

_**- Y ¿Que edad tienes, Jake?**_

_**- 15...**_

_**- Solo eres menor que yo por un año de nada... jeje... y ¿Te gusta la mecanica?**_

_**- Si... mucho... tengo un auto en la reserva que estoy armando por partes... ojala pueda terminarlo algun dia...**_

_**- Estoy segura que lo haras... no te preocupes... - **__el gran reloj de la sala dio una estruendosa campanada... __**- Lo siento Jake... me tengo que ir a dormir... pero nos veremos seguido por aqui... y no dudes en acudir a mi si necesitas algo...**_

_**- Gracias Bella... y lo mismo digo... lo que necesites no importa que ni como... - **__dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa que contagio a Bella..._

_Bella subio a su habitacion a cambiarse y no tardo en quedarse dormida... El dia siguiente lo paso conversando con Jacob despues de decirle a su madre lo que haria a la noche del siguiente dia, nunca se habia sentido tan emocionada por algo en su vida, y mucho menos por una fiesta... ¡¡¡Pero si ella odiaba las fiestas!!! Claro que lo que importaba era que la fiesta estaba organizada por la familia de Edward... Edward, no sabia nada de el desde el dia anterior, no sabia como seguia, si ya se sentia mejor... y vaya que le preocupaba. Pero decidio no pensar mas en eso xq se romperia la cabeza contra la pared e igual no sabria lo que el tenia preparado. Asi que siguio conversando con Jake, tenian muchas cosas en comun... era un niño de lindos sentimientos, pero nada se comparaba al dueño de su corazon, eran polos opuestos... Jake era como una pequeña hoguera, que te brinda calor y proteccion... Mientras que Edward era como una mañana de diciembre, helada pero divina, y de esas que esperas todo el año que llegue... y cuando por fin arriva, no quieres que se vaya mas... La tarde caia implacable sobre el horizonte cuando llamaron a la puerta de la casa de las Swan... Bella iba a atender pero Jacob no la dejo diciendo que la señorita de la casa no tenia xq abrir la puerta... Cuando abrio se encontro con un joven de aspecto refinado, pero que obviamente era un recadero de alguna familia de la ciudad. El muchacho entrego un sobre a Jacob quien agradecio y regreso al lado de Bella... Ella se quedo mirando intrigada el sobre..._

_**- ¿No te dijo quien lo mandaba? - pregunto ella**_

_**- Para nada, solo me dijo que te entregara esto a ti...**_

_**- Wow, ¿Quien lo enviara?**_

_**- Si no lo abres, no lo sabras, Bella... - **__dijo el muchacho rodando los ojos, lo que hizo que Bella le mostrara su pequeña lengua..._

_Ella no espero mas y lo abrio... consiguio dos tarjetas, una mas larga que la otra... la pequeña era la invitacion a la fiesta de los Masen al dia siguiente... La segunda solo rezaba "Bella!" Escrito con una elegante y pulcra letra, lo que le dio aun mas curiosidad... asi que dejando la invitacion se dispuso a leer la otra..._

_**Querida Bella...**_

_**Esta pequeña carta es para informarte que no he muerto (ok, eso no fue chistoso) pero es cierto... Estoy bien, mejor que nunca, xq mientras estuve en el hospital, un hermoso angel cuidaba mis sueños...**_

_**Si, ya se que cuando leas ese parrafo rodaras los ojos pensando "Seguro que los medicamentos lo afectaron de la cabeza", ¿Quien diria que el famoso patito feo y torpe de Chicago se ganaria el corazon de este tonto musico desgarbado?**_

_**Pues, tu lo hiciste, asi que ese patito feo y torpe, como tu te describes para muchos (hable con Angela, ella me conto eso :P) para mi se convirtio en un hermoso cisne que vive en mi corazon...**_

_**Solo puedo pedirte algo:**_

_**Cuida de mi corazon que lo he dejado contigo...**_

_**Recuerda: Mañana a las 8 en el lago...**_

_**Besos...**_

_**Edward!**_

_Bella se quedo con la carta en la mano y una sonrisa tonta en la cara... Jacob decidio que era mejor dejarla sola, xq en esos momentos no le pondria atencion... Bella solo pensaba que habia hecho ella para merecerse a Edward... Pero solo pudo dar gracias al cielo por haberlo encontrado. Se puso de pie para mostrarle la invitacion a su madre para salir corriendo (sin caerse por primera vez) y guardar la otra, la de Edward en un cajon de su comoda... _

_Mientras en la casa Masen, Elizabeth subio al cuarto de su hijo a ver como estaba..._

_**- ¿Como estas?**_

_**- Cansado de estar en esta cama ¿Entregaron lo que mande?**_

_**- Si, ya el mensajero llego y se encargo de entregarselo...**_

_**- Genial...**_

_**- Hijo, hay alguien afuera que desea verte...**_

_**- ¿Quien? - pregunto el muchacho realmente confundido...**_

_**- ¡Me hieres! - dijo alguien atravesando la puerta - Se supone que eres mi mejor amigo, y sin embargo te olvidas de mi...**_

_**- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¡¡Emmett!!! ¿Cuando llegaste?**_

_**- Hace una hora, pero el muy tonto de mi mejor amigo estaba durmiendo...**_

_**- Lo siento... pero que bueno que estas aqui...**_

_**- Si, me extrañaste, ¿No es cierto?**_

_**- No te imaginas cuando, Emm...**_

_**- Y dime... ¿Alguna chica linda por aqui?**_

_**- ¡Emmett! - **__Exclamo Elizabeth horrorizada llevandose una mano a la cabeza mientras los chicos reian __**- se nota que no has cambiado...**_

_**- Los buenos vinos nunca cambian, Sra Masen... como usted, esta cada dia mas hermosa...**_

_**- Deja la majaderia, igual mañana acompañaras a Edward a la reunion que se organizara en la casa del lago...**_

_**- ¡Rayos! esa reunion es para viejos... - **__Elizabeth lo miro mal mientras Edward se partia de risa __**- no digo que usted sea vieja... pero sus amigos si... digo no... pero...**_

_**- Mejor no digas nada... solo estas advertido... los dejo... - **__Elizabeth se fue algo disgustada... Mientras Edward seguia riendo_

_En una casa cerca del lago una chica miraba por la ventana despues de haber visto algo importante para su hermana..._

_**- ¡¡¡No sigas con eso... no ire a la tonta fiesta de los Masen solo por una vision tuya!!! -**__ dijo la rubia exasperada_

_**- Quieras o no, igual iras con nosotros... ademas no entiendo cual es tu pesadez, Rosalie**_

_**- Alice, no lo hare...**_

_**- Calma... - **__dijo una mujer de cabellos color caramelo al fondo del pasillo __**- Alice, si Rose no quiere ir, no ira...**_

_**- Pero Esme, es muy importante que vaya...**_

_**- ¿Por que?**_

_**- Solo confia en mi... ahora voy a buscar a Jazzy... - **__salio disparada por la puerta de la cocina..._

_**- Esme... no ire a ninguna fiesta...**_

_**- Rosalie, confia en tu hermana... por algo quiere que vayas...**_

_**- Uhhhh, juro que matare a ese duende metomentodo... -**__ dijo la rubia sonriendo, mientras Esme pasaba cariñosamente un brazo por sus hombros..._

_**- ¡Te escuche Rosalie Lilian Hale! - **__grito Alice desde el jardin, donde se escucho la sutil risa de Jasper que hizo sonreir a las dos..._

_**- Si, definitivamente sera una gran fiesta - **__Afirmo Esme antes de dejar a Rosalie en la sala sola..._

_---------------------------------------------------------------------- &&&&& -------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**N/A: Jajaja, Aparecio Jacob... jum... como podran notar, no tengo nada contra Jacob pero son "Team Edward" o en general "Team Cullen" jeje... eso es obvio, sin embargo voy a darle su lugar a Jake... Se que no tengo perdon por tardar tanto, pero la universidad me tiene tomada de los cabellos, sobre todo xq mis tareas tienen que ser en 3 idiomas, dos me salen bien, pero el otro no... asi que es algu complicado...**_

_**Aparecieron el monkey man, Rose y Esme tambien, espero que comprendan que Emmett es humano, es necesario esto... luego veran xq...**_

_**Ah! se me olvidaba, a partir de este cap, tendre beta en Mony, ella vio este cap y lo reviso ante cualquier metida de pata de mi parte... ups... jeje, gracias por apoyarme... =) Gracias a mi geme, a AngelaFaloppa, Mony Withlock, Scarlett Rows, Rani-Bow, Eneida, MERYSUN y harryyhermione16 por sus palabras, de verdad inspiran para escribir y a todas aquellas que dejaron Reviews, prometo nombrarlas a todas en el proximo cap... espero les guste...Oh! Casi se me olvida... pliss, pasen por mis otras historias que estan en mi perfil y diganme si merezco un tomate virtual o un premio nobel... :P**_

_**Nos leemos luego...**_

_**Yasi-Alice Cullen**_


	9. Pequeña estrella nevada

_**Un Extraño Amor que trasciende fronteras**_

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes de Crepusculo son propiedad de Stephanie Mayer. Nosotros solo jugamos un poquito con ellos ;)_

_**Summary: **__Hacia el año 1917, dos jovenes se reuniran por distintas situaciones que les permitiran experimentar diferentes sentimientos crecientes entre ambos. Sin embargo, un dia algo inesperado los separa, dejandolos sin el apoyo mutuo que se brindaban... Que pasara ahora. Edward Masen/Cullen & Isabella Swan. La historia diferente a Crepusculo._

_**Recomendación de la autora: **__Para este cap me inspire con Calling You de Blue October..._

* * *

_**Capitulo 8: Pequeña estrella nevada**_

_El tan ansiado dia llegó. Bella se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol para estar lista para su tan ansiada "cita". Su madre se encargo de prepararle un traje adecuado para tan especial dia. Bella seguía pensando en Edward y en sus palabras en el hospital que le habia asegurado que la esperaria a las 8 en punto a un lado del lago. No podia esperar a que fueran las ocho. Se arreglo con un vestido color turquesa digno de la epoca. Y estuvo lista para la hora de la fiesta. Jacob le habia prometido llevarla hasta la casa de los Masen para luego regresar al trabajo. Asi que, a la hora que estaba planteada la llegada a la fiesta se embarco rumbo a la casa Masen. Cuando llego se dio cuenta que la fiesta era no solo para los amigos intimos de los Masen, sino para casi toda la ciudad de Chicago, quienes alli reunidos, tomaban y reian mientras una amena musica inundaba los espacios. Por primera vez en todo el dia sintio miedo y no sabia si debia bajar del auto._

_**- ¿Bella? ¿que te pasa? -**__ pregunto Jacob ansioso_

_**- No es nada... solo que... no se, no es mi ambiente - **__respondio Bella sonrojada_

_**- Eso lo se, pero... ¿No es necesario adentrarse en terrenos desconocidos por alguien que quieres? - **__cuestiono Jacob, traspasandola con su mirada oscura y profunda_

_**- Wow...¿Seguro que tienes 15 años, Jake?**_

_**- ja, ja... muy chistosa Bella... ire a anunciarte antes que haga algo que permita que tu madre nos despida - **__dijo bajandose del coche y anunciandola con un chico que Bella reconocio como el que habia entregado las invitaciones en su casa. Jacob regreso justo a tiempo para ayudarla a entrar a la fiesta y una vez alli la dejo._

_Bella comenzo a mirar a todos lados en busca del chico de la mirada esmeralda pero ni un rastro de el. Comenzo a desesperarse y un monton de "y si..?" pasaron por su cabeza en un corto periodo de tiempo. Solo se retorcia las manos mientras permanecia de pie en medio de la multitud nerviosa. Pero un sonido detras de ella la hizo sonreir como una niña con un dulce._

_**- ¿Buscabas a alguien? - **__ella se giro inmediatamente hacia la voz aterciopelada que le hablaba y lo encontro a _Él_ de pie a su lado. Con una increible sonrisa torcida que adornaba su cara. __**- Hola Bella - **__dijo sonriendo_

_**- Hola Edward - **__respondio ella sonrojada_

_**- Te ves muy bien. - **__comento el despreocupadamente_

_**- Gracias - **__ella no podia estar mas sonrojada. Cuando se disponia a preguntarle algo al ojiverde se escucho una voz que resonaba a pesar del murmullo general_

_**- ¡Eddie! - **__un chico de mas o menos la misma edad de los otros dos se acerco hacia ellos agitando las manos mientras corria. ¡Como si existiera una forma de que no fuera visto! Alto y grande como un oso se acerco a darle un golpe "amistoso" en el hombro a Edward_

_**- Vuelves a decirme Eddie una vez mas y te aseguro que no lo contaras porque te cortare la lengua -**__ dijo Edward mirandolo amenzantemente_

_**- Es que no se que le estabas diciendo o haciendo a la señorita que tiene la cara como un farolito de navidad - **__comento el chico sonriente lo que hizo que ella se sonrojara hasta lo imposible._

_**- Dejala Emmett -**__ pidio Edward_

_**- De acuerdo... Como el tonto de Eddie-Boo no quiere presentarme con tan linda señorita lo hare yo mismo. Soy Emmett McCarty, a su servicio. Señorita... - **__dijo el grandote haciendo una reverencia exagerada logrando que ella riera_

_**- Isabella Swan, pero llamame Bella... un gusto conocerte, Emmett -**_

_**- Si, bueno, como veo que estoy haciendo mal tercio, mejor me voy y los veo luego... - **__anuncio Emmett adentrandose en la multitud. Edward miro a Isabella y sonrio_

_**- ¿Sabes como llegar al lago? - **__ella nego suavemente __**- Consigue un sitio en la cocina y la puerta de atras conduce a un sendero que te llevara directamente al lago y... a mi - **__concluyo y beso su mano tiernamente mientras el, con una sonrisa torcida de las que dejaban sin aliento a Bella se alejaba hacia un sitio al final del lugar._

_Bella noto que a pesar que trataba de no hacerlo ver, Edward aun seguia algo dolorido por su encuentro poco grato de hacia algunos dias, en su caminar lo reflejaba. Aunque seguia siendo fluido y elegante, tenia un deje de agonia. Bella sacudio la cabeza al pensar que si ella no hubiera tenido la gran idea de estampar el jarron en la cabeza de ese idiota, tal vez Edward ni siquiera... Mejor no seguia pensando en eso. Vio el gran reloj que anunciaba que ya faltaban solo 15 minutos para la hora pautada y aun debia saludar a Elizabeth, asi que sin perder tiempo fue hacia su encuentro..._

_**- Isabella, que gusto verte cariño. ¿Ya encontraste a Edward? - **__saludo energeticamente Elizabeth_

_**- Hola, si, ya hable con el... y con su amigo... mmm - **_

_**- ¿Emmett?**_

_**- Si, Emmett**_

_**- ¿No se paso contigo, no? Porque si lo hizo tendré unas palabras con...**_

_**- No te preocupes, no lo hizo, solo es muy chistoso**_

_**- Mas le vale... nos vemos despues, cariño, tengo que seguir atendiendo a los invitados - **__y dandole un beso en la mejilla se alejo rapidamente._

_Bella volvio a mirar el reloj, faltaban 10 minutos... ¿¡Acaso era una broma!? El tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento... Penso que estaria sola y aburrida alli, aparte de que los nervios le estaban haciendo un nudo en el estomago, pero justo en ese momento escucho una voz que penso no oirla en mucho tiempo_

_**- ¡Bella!**_

_**- ¿Alice? - **__susurro mientras la pelinegra la abrazaba __**- Pense que no les gustaban esta clase de fiestas**_

_**- En realidad a mi si, la que no esta de acuerdo es la gemela de Jasper, pero alla ella... - **__dijo Alice sacudiendo las manos y sin perder su gran sonrisa._

_**- ¿Y Jasper?**_

_**- Esta por alli conteniendo a Rosalie, y Esme esta con ellos**_

_**- ¿Esme?**_

_**- Si, mi madre para todos los propositos. ¡Mira! ¡Alla estan!**_

_Bella volteo hacia donde señalaba la pequeña chica para encontrarse con Jasper acompañado de las que deberian ser, sin lugar a dudas, las mujeres mas hermosas que ella pudiera recordar. Una de ellas se parecia mucho a Jasper, alta y delgada, con cabello rubio que descendia en una cascada de rizos hasta su cintura y una cara que podia hacer sentir envidia hasta a las mas perfectas pinturas de la historia. Esa sin duda era Rosalie. La otra mujer, lucia un poco mayor pero no tanto como para ser la madre de un grupo de adolescentes. Con el cabello color caramelo, y ojos grandes color ambar la mujer se notaba con ese aura materna que todas las madres poseian._

_**- Bueno, Bella, me voy... tienes algo que hacer y no quiero retrasarte... ¡Nos vemos despues! - **__se despidio la pequeña alejandose rapidamente._

_Bella miro el reloj y se dio cuenta que ya era hora... Demonios, tenia que hacer todo el camino hacia el lago sin caerse y en tiempo record. Eso era pedirle mucho. Pero sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta, sus pies se dirigian hacia la cocina. Vislumbro la puerta que Edward habia mencionado y salio directo por ella para encontrarse con un camino iluminado por luces de colores. Ella quedo asombrada por la belleza de lo que veia. Pero no queria dejar esperando mas a Edward, ademas de que la curiosidad la estaba matando. Queria saber que habia preparado Edward para esa noche. El aire que recorria el pequeño sendero iluminado era muy frio, pero Bella no presto atencion a eso. Llego al final del sendero y camino un poco mas hacia adelante, donde las luces tenues de unas pequeñas velas alumbraban el lago de manera espectacular. Se inclino hacia la orilla con el fin de poder tocar el agua con sus dedos._

_**- Yo que tu no haria eso... tienes un iman particular para los accidentes - **__ella se paro derecha y vio a su angel de cabellos cobrizos __**- Hola Bella**_

_**- Siento haber tardado, me quede hablando con Alice y no me fije en la hora - **__murmuro ella en tono de disculpa_

_**- No te preocupes, lo importante es que estas aqui**_

_**- Estamos aqui... entonces ¿Para que querias que viniera aqui?**_

_**- Bella, tengo que confesarte todo... Desde el primer dia que te vi en la fiesta de los Newton me impacto tu belleza y tu sencillez. Cada vez que tus mejillas tomaban el color carmin me quedaba embobado mirandote. Y desde ese dia, no he hecho otra cosa mas que pensar en ti. En tus ojos, tu cabello, tu perfume de fresas.**_

_**- Edward... no...**_

_**- Shhh, dejame terminar... solo quiero hacerte saber que mi corazon tiene dueña. Hoy, mañana y siempre tendra dueña. Y esa dueña eres tu, Bella. Siempre y cuando tu lo aceptes.**_

_**- No... puedo creerlo... -**__ susurro ella con lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas_

_**- ¿Por que no?**_

_**- Es que... mira, siempre he sido el patito feo de todos los lugares en donde me encuentro...**_

_**- Bella... ya...**_

_**- Shhh - **__interrumpio ella poniendo un dedo en los labios de Edward __**- yo te deje hablar, ahora dame esa oportunidad a mi - **__el chico asintio __**- desde que era pequeña siempre soñe con que alguien me amara y me dijera cosas tan lindas como las que has dicho. Recuerdo un dia que estaba en casa de mis primas y una de ellas grito hacia mi "¡Tu nunca podras tener un principe azul, siempre seras el patito feo del que todos se burlan!" Me puse a llorar como nunca y mi padre entro a decirme que no me preocupara. Que un chico con un corazon enorme y que me amara sin medida llegaria algun dia, y que no importaba si era verano, otoño, primavera o invierno, llegaria y seria la mujer mas feliz del mundo. ¿Y sabes que? creo que mi papá si tenia razon despues de todo... No me importa nadie mas, sino tu... Te amo Edward Masen... como nunca pense amar a nadie**_

_**- Yo tambien te amo Isabella Swan... y si, no importa lo que digan los demas, yo solo te quiero a ti. Mi hermoso cisne.- **__Bella rio y él la miro extrañado_

_**- No es nada, es solo que lamento que esto no se haya cumplido como lo habia dicho mi padre. Y como yo siempre pense que seria - **__dijo ella riendo_

_**- Y ¿Como soñaste que seria?**_

_**- Sabes, mi principe azul me besaria y estariamos bajo la nieve riendonos y besandonos con amor**_

_**- Lo del beso puedo repararlo... - **__dijo el con una sonrisa torcida_

_**- Esperaba que dijeras eso...**_

_Edward rio, y la acerco a sus labios para darle un beso tierno. Sus labios parecian estar hechos para ser perfectos el uno para el otro. Bella pudo sentir que Edward sonreia en mitad de su beso y ella no pudo evitar hacerlo tambien. Ese chico era su todo. Lo sabia y si era necesario lo gritaria a los cuatro vientos. Se separaron por falta de aire pero Edwar mantuvo su frente pegada a la de su amor mientras ambos sonreian. Bella sintio algo frio contra su cabello y miro hacia arriba para encontrarse unas pequeñas estrellas nevadas cayendo encima de ambos y una que especialmente fue a caer en los labios de Edward. Bella rio feliz y lo beso cortamente_

_**- Tenias nieve en los labios - **__dijo ella con inocencia_

_**- Si claro... tienes tu sueño ¿no? ¿Quieres ser mi prometida? -**__ murmuro el sacando un lindo anillo de su bolsillo. El anillo tenia dos piedras grandes en colores esmeralda y chocolate, las cuales estaban unidas por una banda de diamantes mas pequeños. _

_**- Claro. Si, soy la mujer mas feliz del planeta...**_

_Y dicho esto el volvio a besarla. Si ambos eran las personas mas felices en el planeta, y no dejarian de mostrar su felicidad al mundo. Pero en la distancia, un par de ojos borgoña los miraban fijamente._

_**- No seran felices por mucho mas, puedo asegurar eso...**_

* * *

_**N.A: Taran! Al fin lo termine... entre la escuela y mi enfermedad no podia terminarlo! se que no tengo perdon y si alguna quiere decirme lo que sea, acepto reviews y mp para decirme que tan mala persona soy. Hablando en serio, lo siento muchisimo, se que tarde años pero es que tenia muchas cosas en la cabeza, y despues me enferme y ya nada... Sorry si encuentran algun error ortografico, acentos o algo asi, xq en realidad estoy un poquito enferma aun y me da mucha pereza corregirlos... XD  
Como notaran, alguien espia en la oscuridad. ¿Creen saber quien es o que quiere? jajaja les dejo esa duda para que me la aclaren por reviews...**_

_**Me he dado cuenta que mis historias no tienen tantos reviews y me pregunto si en realidad vale la pena seguir escribiendo... ustedes digan...**_

_**Gracias a todas las que dejaron su review: Eneida, Lau Cullen, Adiereny, taytkm, mi Milki mosha, Mony, Rani-bow, harryyhermione16, y Angela Faloppa que hasta se preocupo en enviarme un MP para saber xq no habia actualizado... si me olvido de alguna sorry... Las quiero, son las mejores lectoras que alguien puede pedir...**_

_**Asi que ya me voy, espero que este cap haya cumplido sus espectativas en cuanto al encuentro en el lago...**_

_**Se les quiere! Besitos!**_

_**Yasi!**_


	10. AN

Hola Chicas, disculpen a las que crean que esto es un nuevo capítulo… Lamento decepcionarlas, no es mi estilo, pero esta vez considero necesario hacerlo…

Voy a poner estas historias en Hiatus definitivo… Y voy a explicar mis razones detrás de esta decisión que, no ha sido fácil, pero considero que es la mejor…

De verdad que comencé con estas historias hace bastante tiempo y cuando las leo de nuevo para escribir un capitulo nuevo, me doy cuenta que muchas veces escribía solo por escribir, y no daba mi mejor esfuerzo… Hay un millón de errores que pueden ser corregidos, y un millón de maneras diferentes de abordar un tema o una situación de una forma más adecuada que la que escogí para ese momento.

De verdad que ni siquiera sé si esto le importe a alguien ya, pero como ya dije yo no acostumbro a dejar las cosas por la mitad o incompletas, no me gusta que un proyecto que inicie hace tanto se quede solo en eso: en un proyecto. Por lo que en mi mente planeo terminar las historias que ya tengo publicadas, y también terminar las que están solo en un boceto, así que he decidido borrar las historias de Fanfiction y comenzarlas de nuevo, solo que no será inmediatamente sino en vacaciones de la universidad, entiéndase para Junio-Julio…

Espero me entiendan y cuando regrese con la historia nuevamente estén apoyándome como lo han hecho hasta ahora…

Igualmente les pido que revisen mis historias por si quieren leer alguno de mis proyectos y mil gracias por apoyarme…

PD: no dejen reviews en esta nota por favor. Si quieren dejarme algún comentario les pido que sea por PM…

Besos!

Yasi! 


End file.
